The old magician's plan
by Teramire
Summary: What if Marco comes up with a better idea to save friends and magic at the same time? Will he discover the mystery of his world at the same time? !This is just a summary of the story.! I will write the whole story when I have the time, or someone will do it for me. I'm putting it here because the council of elders thought it was valuable. At the end answer why Star destroyed magic!


The old magician's plan

**(This is just a summary of the story. I will write the whole story when I have the time, or someone will do it for me. I do because the council of elders thought it was valuable. I got idea from Ready as I'll Every Be Art of Rhues on Youtube. The story is like prequel to video. May be Star be with you ****) **

**BIG news if you want season 5 of Star vs Evil **

**This is link to post on reddit. Pls help we need to sign petition. Now we have **109,294 , but need 41,706 fans to help!

more info on reddit: /r/StarVStheForcesofEvil/comments/bv20an/saving_star_butterfly_heres_what_you_can_do_to/

The grand finale of the series, the dimension of magic, when Star intended to destroy magic

Marco was hiding behind a crystal rock from Tom, who, corrupted by black magic, attacked blindly everyone.

The situation didn't look good a bit further down the road, Star heard trying to cast the last spell, but so far he hasn't succeeded.

Marco jumped from behind the cover to draw Tom's attention and, to his great horror, new hosts of twisted unicorns. His skills were only sufficient to delay the inevitable.

"Ohhhh, sweet mother. If only I had more time to practice a little waving with this stupid wand." The boy said to himself and then he came up with an idea.

He pulled out his dimensional scissors, which he suspected were working properly in this dimension, creating a portal to the world where he spent most of his life. X-103.

Marco never come back to this world.

He spent years training magic and sword. He gathered a team of faithful companions ready to follow him into the fire. And that's where he was going to take them. In the flames of war.

Initially he wanted to come to the battlefield with the Solaris knights as reinforcements and defeat them so that Star wouldn't have to give up magic. However, after some time, when his head has cooled down a little bit. He decided to change his plan. He noticed that Glossaryck, as usual, had led them to a difficult and troublesome solution. Why did they have to fight now when the enemy was the strongest and take drastic measures? After all, they could go back in time and destroy the problem at source. All he had to do was answer the question of who and when to shorten his head.

It was the choice of target and time that proved to be the most difficult. Training magic through friendship and the possibility of his good friend with profits, Hekapoo was relatively simple. She provided him with access to libraries and magic teachers from all dimensions that she could think of. He could quietly devote another twenty years to studying the arcana of secret knowledge. One of the reasons why the world of Hekapoo was full of tough guys was because you couldn't get any older here than your mental age would suggest. You could have grown old, but to grow old you had to lose all your willingness to live.

He spent many years learning the path of the mystical knights in Whiterun, who knew magic in the form of the ubiquitous energy called Force. There he met a few new martial arts, both weapons and hand-to-hand combat, but his hand has always preferred to use a one-and-a-half-handed sword. Handy enough to wield with one hand when he also used a wand and long enough to hold it in both hands when needed. He also created his own weapon there in accordance with the traditions of the Order of Mystical Knights.

These knights used a specific weapon called the Warblade. Forged by them in the fire of their own emotions with a hard hammer of their will power, the weapon of mystical knights was connected with the knight who created it. This weapon resonated perfectly with the power of a warrior. Therefore, usually each of them, recognizing by their characteristic blade shrouded in mystical energy, gave up the battlefields. Even the proud owners of the lightsabres, which were a part of the Order, knelt before the powerful owner of the Warblade. Because the blade was as sharp as the mystical knight's sharp will. Also the supernatural sharp senses and short range magical abilities, comparable to those of a battle magician, influenced the decision of many daredevils. Such a sword was an excellent trophy that aroused admiration in all dimensions.

Marco left the masters of the Order as a grand knight and went to Azeroth.

where he communed with warlock at Kaer Morhen Castle, the homeland of demonic sorcerers calling themselves Warlords. The time he spent there he spent on developing and learning magical skills and the world on the dark side. It was a place full of darkness, where you were either devoured, or became a stronger version of yourself, rarely better.

The hero from the Kingdom of Mewnia gave up a part of himself there in exchange for knowledge and demonic power. A part of his soul was filled with darkness and hellish flames, arousing his anger and hatred. The shining knight, who set out on a journey to save his love and his friends, wrapped himself in the shadows and flames, however from behind, the pure light still shining like a star in the darkness of night.

This place became deadly dangerous for Marco when his master Darth Plagueis discovered the Star Wand. Initially feeling only interested, Plagueis limited himself to joint research on a magical tool. However, when they realized it was probably one of the most powerful artifacts in the Known Dimensions, a short but intense battle broke out. Marco escaped from the cursed castle, dealing deadly damage to his master, mainly through his mystical knight skills.

This event infuriated Marco, who believed it was the last stop on his way to saving Star. So he decided to expand his range of capabilities. He possessed the mastery of magical sealing from monks who inhabited the snowy mountains of the Throat of the World. Then an ancient dungeon invaded, in which a dragon with nine corners was locked. He absorbed the bloodthirsty into his own body and sealed it with his power. Three days and three nights were spent fighting between man and dragon for dominance. When mentally tired, Marco woke up, he discovered he was lying on a pile of massacred corpses of local residents. All in blood, as he subconsciously knew not his own.

Then he cried for the first time in a long time. Not by the fate of the misfortunes lying around him, but by his own fate. He lacked family and friends. He missed Star. However, he bet everything on one card, so defeat was not an option. He hated what he had to do to gain strength. But he will go every path, even the dark ones, to save his world.

"Star doesn't need to know everything." He kept repeating, pushing unwanted thoughts into the darkness of his mind.

Marco was finally ready to go to the rescue. He had a plan. He had three simple goals. First, to prevent the revolution of the Solaris Knights. Secondly, to prevent as many unwanted changes as possible that would affect him or his loved ones, and finally to keep as many of his actions secret as possible.

Of course, he must kill Mina as early as possible. It doesn't matter if it's only at the battle of last chance with Solaris warriors or earlier as he liked. She was dangerous and a crazy, truly explosive combination. Then there is the crystal-headed fool from the Magic Commission. He, too, is crazy about crystallizing anyone who doesn't like him. The next likely opponent is Omnitraxus Prime. Better to blow on cold and destroy the whole high commission of magic, except Hekapoo, he intended to spare it, it did not seem to him as bad as the rest of the self-centered magical hypocrites. So he'll spare the redhead running with scissors and kill all the rest, including Moon Butterfly, Star's mother. She sprayed against her own daughter, lied to her. She betrayed her and him.

There was also the question of Eclipse. It was clear to him that this woman could not rule. From his perspective, the welfare of the kingdom was not her priority. Star should not give up her power. The illusion of power only under the law of birth is a lie in his eyes. After all, he comes from a modern country and knew the history of his world well enough to draw experience from it. He will make Star a queen. His queen.

The time has come to collect the game figures.

Using the underground river of time, Marco went back in time to the day before Eclipse's daughter attacked the royal castle. He intended to kill Mina without arousing suspicion during Meteora Butterfly's attack. For now, however, he had to lie quietly and prepare his pawns. He had a few years before the planned attack. Now, however, he is visiting the Order of Mystical Knights, where he recruited the Knights Maul and Starkiller. He also purchased the services of a young but talented assassin from a Dark Brotherhood named Madara. The last in his group was a black-haired magician mercenary Sirius Black, outside of whom he only had to buy cannon fodder. In the robot dimension he ordered a star destroyer spacecraft along with the entire crew for planetary invasion. The whole crew was, of course, droids.

When the time came, he got rid of Mina, assisted by Madara and two mystical knights. Then he began a slow process of merging with the young Marco of the present time. Years of exercise and magical rituals in various dimensions changed his body, and although the power he gained did not allow him to age, he still resembled a darker version of himself from the adventures of the X-103 dimension.

He overwrote himself the day Tom broke up with Star. And on that day the first logs flew to his feet.

When he and his friends were to pass through the portal, he sent Sirius his mercenaries to hide his family in a safe place for the time of the blizzard. Then, calm and equipped with a supply of chocolate pudding, he returned to the dimension from which he had not yet emerged.

Inside, feeding the Star with the building, he managed to convince her to cleanse the magic again, as she had done before. Remembering the short effect of dessert, he left his friends with Star enchanted by happiness and went to Kingdom of Mewnia.

There he kidnapped Queen Moon and ran away via a portal to his home, worried that he had not yet received any message from Sirius and the fact that his friends somehow escaped from the dimension of magic. On the spot, he discovered that the whole area had been blasted. In the ruins of his home, he found the bodies of his parents. He was overcome by pain, which was replaced by anger. Only one sentence came out of his mouth. The order to execute the plan for his soldiers.

The plan was simple. When his droid army was attracting the attention of all enemy forces. The mercenaries were to kill the members of the high magic commission, except for Hekapoo. Marco, on the other hand, was waiting for Star. He knew he would come either to him or to his mother. Luckily, they were both in one place.

He intended to beat Moon and pretend to be also kidnapped, and blame all the blame on the summoned demon Demiurge.

Unfortunately, Star was unexpectedly familiar with his plan, and she also said that she had to destroy magic to save him. Only the happy look of his true opponent, of which he had no idea until now, allowed him to discover the greatest mysteries of his life. Glossaryck was the one who pulled the strings all the time. He, as an ancient magical creature bored with life, wanted to die. And he could only die with magic, because he was doomed to eternal teaching of the adepts of magic.

Boiling with anger, not knowing whether to laugh or cry, Marco asked the blue magician about the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey, Glossaryck, you're just a clerk or should I call you Father." He said, wondering if he was playing against the creator of so many worlds.

This is just a summary of the story. I will write the whole story when I have the time, or someone will do it for me. I do because the council of elders thought it was valuable.


End file.
